Tsukiko Hoshikawa
Tsukiko Hoshikawa is an antagonist and later, a Cure in Roaring ❤ Hearts Pretty Cure. She is introduced as Selenite, the youngest of the Void Triad, a trio of siblings who serve as Sardonyx's enforcers. Starting from episode 6, she disguises herself as a human junior high school student alongside her older twin sister, Yuu, in order to keep tabs on Pretty Cure. She awakens as Cure Lepus 'after leaving the Void Clan and being reborn as a normal human girl. Personality Appearance Tsukiko is a slender and pale girl. She has sharp features, and until her rebirth in episode 18, her gray eyes are fairly dull-looking. Her hair is maroo, worn in a short bob, and is ornamented by a black headband with a small bow. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt, black tights, and black dress shoes. During colder months, Tsukiko's casual wear consists of a white hoodie with a heart symbol, a gray denim skirt, and blue and gray checked sneakers. During warmer months, she wears a sleeveless silver shirt with multicolored iron-on rabbit patches over a lacy white camisole, a khaki skirt, and white slip-ons. As Selenite, she is inhumanly pale, and her silver eyes reflect very little light, giving them a glassy, inhuman appearance. Her hair is pale pink, grows out a bit past her shoulders and is tied into low pigtails. Her outfit consists of a high-necked gray tunic with dark violet trim, fastened at the center by a dark violet belt with a silver buckle inset with a cloudy white gemstone, dark gray shorts, and dark violet tights. A short violet mantle, which is trimmed with silver fur and tied at the front by a violet bow, sits at her shoulders. She wears shin-length gray boots, the back of her left hand is inset with a cloudy white gemstone, and she has gray half-crescent earrings. As Cure Lepus, Tsukiko's eyes turn silver, and her hair grows out to her waist, tints pink, and is tied into fluffy twintails with flowing white ribbons, which sport lilac silver-trimmed star-shaped ornaments. She has white star-shaped earrings. Her Cure outfit consists of a long-sleeved white dress with lilac detailing on the frone, silver fur trim around the cufffs, a dark lilac waist bow, and a bell skirt with lilac detailing and silver fur trim, worn over white bloomers. She wears white gloves with lilac crescent ornaments on the back, lilac tights, white ankle-length boots with silver fur trim, and a lilac mantle with silver fur trim and a dark lilac front bow, fastened by a silver-trimmed white crescent ornament. A pink and white pouch, which holds her Roaring Compact, is worn at her waist. Relationships Selenite ''"I am Selenite, member of the Void Triad and servant to Lady Sardonyx." As a member of the Void Triad, Selenite has been loaned a fraction of Sardonyx's gift, which she channels through her gem, allowing her to blacken the Roaring Sparks of targets and create Utsuroids. This power is not infinite and requires recharging for a period of time between uses, forcing her to switch off with her siblings. In order to aid with her given task, she is able to use magic to bind her targets in place, making it impossible for them to escape before their Roaring Spark is successfully extracted and corrupted, and teleport freely between Illuster and Earth. Like her siblings, Selenite possesses strength, speed, and durability on par with Pretty Cure. Although she is physically strong, she is a bit on the clumsy side, at least while fighting alone. She possesses control over the power of light, which she usually uses in the form of photon blasts or bursts of light created by her mallet. She possesses a strong link with rabbits; while she cannot directly control them, they recognize her as one of their own, instinctively flock to her, and can be convinced to carry out her wishes. Due to her nature as a magical contruct, she does not need to eat or sleep and is immune to illness. Items * '''Selenite's Mallet: Selenite's sidearm, a large gray and black mallet, which she can use for melee attacks or as a conduit for her powers. While she usually uses it for close-range melee attacks, it can also be used to create damaging shockwaves. Cure Lepus "Guardian of the moon that shines in the night! Lunar Knight, Cure Lepus!." Cure Lepus is one of two newcomer Cures, who inherited the powers of the Lunar Knight, the previous white Cure. Her symbol is a crescent moon, her primary theme color is white, and her associated musical instrument is the bass guitar. Cure Lepus possesses control over light and prefers to use her powers defensively if at all possible. She typically fights at close range, although she can use her power to create long-range lasers and the like as needed. Her shield is light-based and can take more physical punishment than her teammates', fitting with her role. As she grows more used to her powers, she becomes more creative with them. Etymology Tsukiko '''means "moon child" '''Hoshikawa means "star river" Selenite '''is a variety of the mineral gypsum, which is usually transparent and colorless and is named for the Ancient Greek word for the moon. '''Lepus is a constellation in the southern sky; its name is Latin for "hare". Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:White Cures